Erosion
by Wildguy
Summary: Things dissolve over time, rocks...earth...even love. This is a lesson a certain green hero must learn.


Erosion

By: Wildguy

ERODE: (I-rod) To wear away, particularly through time

A figure walked through the streets of Jump City and thought about certain words and actions over the past days, particularly those of a blonde girl attempting to force him to face reality. He wasn't willing to allow himself to believe her final words to him at first, but with every step closer to his home…they sunk into his psyche.

Beast Boy was now home, choosing to take the form of a land-based creature to accompany his friends after their defeat of their mysterious enemy, also able to change its shape. The green teen felt that changing into a bird would only prolong the impact the schoolgirl's words would have on him later on.

His Titan teammates looked upon him with their respective displays of concern, two at least more noticeable than the others. As they all entered, Starfire approached the shapeshifter. "Please friend, what is wrong? We are victorious, yet you seem as though this is not true…"

B.B. just had to smile at the alien girl's confusion. "You just don't get it Star…but I hope one day you won't have to. Hold on as long as you can, ok?" He grabbed her hand, perhaps harder than he hoped, causing her to shoot it back quickly.

Starfire returned to the safety provided by her recently declared boyfriend, Robin. These actions raised the dark Titan Raven's interest, who immediately leaned in close to Beast Boy's pointy ear. "You, me…common room, after the others have dispersed. Got it?" He swallowed and nodded, unwilling to argue with her.

--

Raven and Beast Boy faced each other for what seemed like an eternity for the boy, until Raven spoke. "This has to do with...that girl, doesn't it? You know I'm able to sense how someone's feeling." Beast Boy slightly turned away before he tried to find a response. "Uh...well, y'see..." The girl kept her gaze on him.

"Do you think I'd wait until the others left so that everyone would know? Robin would put it to you bluntly that you would need to focus on what's happening now, Cyborg would probably make some comment and Starfire would get over-concerned. Although I won't say outright that who you were with _was _Terra, if it was her...I would be the best one to discuss it with, strange as it may seem."

He brought up his eyes to hers. "She told me she wasn't who I thought she was, but it had to be her! She looked the same, she sounded the same...it's like she had no memory of who she was. She said she wasn't a hero, just a girl." Raven took this in. "Maybe that's what she wants. It isn't like she ended up too well for herself the first time around." Beast Boy hung his head as Raven continued.

"Some things are best left in the past, we all know if certain issues are brought up, it only causes problems. Be honest...Garfield, do you really feel the same way about her as you did before?" The young hero sighed wistfully. "No...part of me is kinda disappointed, but mostly it doesn't really feel as bad as I thought. Thanks, Rae. "

He turned to leave and the former half-demoness nodded, addressing him. "It's good I could help. Beast Boy?" He turned as she faced him with an expression of slightly amused annoyance. "It's Raven."

--

The shapeshifter stood across the street from Murakami High School and watched the students leave after the final bell had rung. The schoolgirl, looking the same as he had seen her before, emerged with her two friends. The three noticed him immediately, with one expressing her distaste. "Not him again..." The blonde's face showed both annoyance and exasperation.

She expected him to immediately cross the street to face her, but was unprepared when he gave her a final look and turned away. Beast Boy then flew back home without any semblance of contact.

It was a few weeks later when the Titans answered a disturbance that resulted in concluding at the school and after all the activity died down, the familiar looking girl returned to her class. On her desk was something not there before, a scrap of paper containing a note. She looked at it curiously and read what was written.

"Thanks. You were right. Be happy, not just for me but yourself." There was no signature, save for a paw print. She pushed some hair back and smiled slightly.

"Thank you too, I will."


End file.
